I Honestly Love You
by mybleedingromance
Summary: Very short one shot Kurt/Finn...a continuation of episode "Ballads"...enjoy!


Short, pretty crappy story I wrote...but eh...I'll try to post something good soon :) bear with me

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor Olivia Newton John and her songs, nor any of these characters, nor really the situation....oh well, enjoy!

* * *

The auditorium was silent as Kurt Hummel stared at his dream guy, Finn Hudson. Kurt was just asked a question that could scare this beautiful, amazing, perfect boy away.

"What ballad are you gonna sing?"

He could bail out on his idea right now, trash it and sing something else. He subconsciously started going through his playlist in his head. But if he couldn't _sing_ it now, he'd never be able to say it. He took a deep breath.

"I honestly love you."

He waited for the horror shock, the disgust. He waited for Finn to storm out in a homophobic rage. Instead, the perfect boy gave the perfect answer.

"Oh…um…I've never heard it before, but it sounds awesome."

Okay, so maybe it wasn't the perfect answer, but it sure as hell sounded like it, coming from Finn. As Kurt took another deep breath to start the song that would ruin his life, Mercedes entered the auditorium.

"Finn, we wanted to give you something in the choir room."

Finn looked with his dumbstruck expression from Kurt to Mercedes then back to Kurt. Kurt smiled as wide as he could. He had totally forgotten their 'gift' to Finn and Quinn. And Finn couldn't be any more adorable when he had no idea what was going on. Kurt stood up from his stool.

"Come."

Mercedes and Kurt escorted Finn to the choir, where the rest of the glee club was waiting to serenade the couple. They sang a rendition of 'Lean on Me'; and even though the whole point of this was to reassure Finn and Quinn they had allies, Kurt was just glad to see Finn happy. To see Finn smile. When they finished, the members of glee were each thanked personally by Finn and Quinn.

"Hey Kurt…thanks for y'know…everything. You're a real good kid."

Kurt's insides twisted into knots and he hoped he was the only one that could hear his thundering heartbeat.

"Well your welcome. If you ever need someone to talk to… you can always come on me."

He smiled, begging his brain to form his face into a less ridiculous expression then the one he was currently wearing. His brain would not comply.

"Thanks…and Kurt? I'd… I'd really like to hear that ballad…auditorium after glee practice?"

Kurt's heart raced even faster, if that was even possible. He tried to read Finn's face for any sort of humor, like this was a joke. He couldn't see anything but a genuine sweetheart. Kurt's voice came out sounding breathless, as it often did when he tried to seem nonchalant.

"Most assuredly Finn Hudson."

Did I just say that out loud? Kurt asked himself. Luckily he was saved by Mr. Schuester, who said they had to practice 'Somebody to Love' a few more times. Kurt hurried away to his side of the classroom, not wanting to see Finn's reaction. Instead, he listened to Finn belt out his parts of 'Somebody to Love', resisting the urge to scream, 'I'm somebody to love, I love you Finn Hudson!' As soon as Mr. Schue released them to go, Kurt bolted to the auditorium. If he was to profess his love to Finn, he was going to do it right. He took the shortcut to the auditorium and beat Finn there. He set up his music and waited center stage for his love to burst through the door. Finn did so, panting.

"Kurt? Why'd you-"

He was cut off by the arrangement Kurt prepared on the stereo. As the musical intro played, Finn made his way to the front row and sat down right in the center seat. His clueless eyes burned holes into Kurt's fragile skull, and it was time for him to shine.

"_Maybe I hang around here_

_a little more than I should._

_We both know I got somewhere else to go,_

_but I got something to tell you_

_that I never thought I would,_

_but I believe you really ought to know._

_I love you._

_I honestly love you._

_You don't have to answer,_

_I see it in your eyes._

_Maybe it was better left unsaid._

_This is pure and simple,_

_and you should realize _

_that it's coming from my heart, and not my head._

_I love you._

_I honestly love you._

_I'm not trying to make you feel uncomfortable._

_I'm not trying to make you anything at all. _

_But this feeling doesn't come along every day, _

_and you shouldn't blow the chance, _

_when you've got the chance to say_

_I love you._

_I honestly love you._

_If we both were born _

_in another place and time_

_this moment might be ending in a kiss._

_But there you are with yours_

_and here I am with mine._

_So I guess we'll just be leaving it at this,_

_I love you._

_I honestly love you._

_I honestly love you.'_

Kurt finished his ballad with tears in his eyes. He looked away from the auditorium's seats. He wouldn't dare look, he couldn't dare look. If Finn hated it, he wouldn't know what he would do.

"Kurt…that was…that was amazing."

Kurt spun to face Finn. He searched again for the humor, the joke playing out in his eyes. But it still wasn't there. Finn climbed right onto the stage from the front row and towered over Kurt.

"What was that last stanza, say it again."

Kurt's throat swelled up as he ran through his mental lyrics sheet. He knew what it was, knew it was in his head somewhere.

"Oh, oh 'if we both were born in another place and time, this moment might be ending in a kiss, but-'"

He was interrupted by Finn's hands on his shoulders. Kurt's memory blanked out, and for a moment he had no idea where he was or what'd he'd been doing before. And he didn't care. All he knew was that Finn Hudson was staring deep into his soul, and he _loved_ it. Finn lowered his head and placed his warm lips onto Kurt's forehead. Kurt closed his eyes and hoped he wouldn't faint or pass out. Finn whispered softly against his flesh.

"Did you mean like this…or did you mean like this?"

Finn moved his lips down to Kurt's and held them together for a long moment. Kurt pushed his lips back against Finn's. His first kiss! And with the boy of his dreams! But Finn pulled away after a few minutes.

"Um…whoa…uh your ballad was really good. Really really good. But Kurt you know we…us…we can't be…you understand right?"

Kurt's perfect moment shattered into a billion glittering pieces. Of course it was too good to be true. Everything was always too good to be true.

"No, right, I totally understand. Wouldn't want to blemish your reputation. I see now what I am in your eyes."

Kurt turned away from his perfect, his love, his everything. Finn took a step closer and put a hand on the smaller boy's shoulder.

"Kurt, I didn't mean-"

Kurt shrugged away from Finn's warm, soft touch and took a step further away from Finn.

"I'm about to say something I never thought I'd have to say. Don't touch me, Finn Hudson. Just go, be your perfect self, but don't ever touch me again if you don't mean it. Just do me a favor and leave me alone."

Kurt kept his back to Finn as he said his rant. A tear rolled down his cheek and he wiped it away quickly. He'd just head the best and worst moments of his life, all in the past fifteen minutes. Kurt heard Finn move, and hoped that maybe he'd taken the words to heart and left. Instead he felt warm breath on his ear and a kiss on his cheek.

"I honestly love you."


End file.
